


Enough

by Kedavranox



Series: Dark Arts LDWS [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You still want him. If ever you wondered how Lily could love someone she hated, you have the answers now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

  
**Prompt**  Legilimency--  _Severus Snape & another canon character_  
 **Author:** Kedavranox  
 **Title:**  Enough  _winner!_  
 **Word Count:**  600  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Warnings:**  N/A

**Enough**

There’s something about his house that comforts you. You don’t know why --maybe it’s the dark hallways or the vague smell of  _pureblood_  in the air, but it fills you with warmth. Maybe it’s because you know it fills him with darkness. You still take pleasure in his pain, even after all these years.

You still want him. If ever you wondered how Lily could love someone she hated, you have the answers now. You do hate him. You hate that his blood is Pure and yours is not, and that somehow this means you are not equals. He is _more_. More of a man. More of a wizard. You are only half a man. 

Half-Blood.

You often look at him across the table during Albus’ meetings. At the way his skin’s turning pale and thin, a little more each day. You think back to when you were sixteen and he was fire, and all you wanted was to taste him, and the only thing you hated more than him and his friends was the way you longed for him. You hate that you burn with want every time he catches your eye. 

He’s still so beautiful.

He doesn’t know it. Not anymore. He’s been scraped out from the insides. He is empty. Hollow. And you hate that too. You want him to feel again, so you goad him. You dig your hooks under his skin and pour salt into open wounds, just to watch him come alive, if only for a second.

You find him alone after the meeting, brooding, staring out the window. You want to toy with him a little more. You want to twist the knife in his spine so that his eyes flash the way they once did. Then maybe you could feel the heat of his gaze on your skin once more. When he turns to you and you see the tear tracks on his face, you falter. Tonight is not a night for fire, it’s a night to cool the heat of his skin with your touch, even though you know this would revolt him, same as it would you

–in a way.

When he notices you, he doesn’t say a word --no,  _snivellus_ , no withering sneer, nothing. He’s smoking a fag. The sight of the white tip pressed against his lips is one of the most erotic things you’ve ever seen. He sucks in a deep drag and you watch him carefully from across the room in the semi-darkness. You wish, oh, you burn with wishing that maybe those lips could touch yours. If not for a second then maybe half of that. Quarter. Your body becomes very still against your will. Your heart pounds in your ears; your pulse hammers in your throat. He walks over to you and you step backward, straight-backed, gripping the door handle with the tips of your fingers; affecting the sneer that you need in order to keep up the performance that is your life.

He stops in front of you --looks at you head-on with those grey eyes and those eyelashes that are long and thick and made to be envied. His lips part for another drag of his fag and he doesn’t say a word.

The connection is almost instant. Whether you breached his shields or he breached yours, you do not know. You only know that in second as long as a lifetime, he says your name, your real name inside his head, and it echoes inside yours.

_Severus._

And it is enough. Even as he walks away from you.

It is enough.


End file.
